


New Years Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romantic Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little New Years chapter. Tsukishima gets dragged to Tokyo for a festival, and while there, happens to stumble into a few... surprising turn of events, to say the least.Some involved mochi.Some involved confessions.Most involved Kuroo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	New Years Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Admittedly, this is my very first work on AO3. So, if there are any errors, please excuse me lol. It's been a while since I last wrote. It's also 6am... yep. I'm a hermit. Enjoy :)

Tokyo **really** wouldn't have left such a bad taste in Tsukishima's mouth if it weren't for the fact that he was dragged to the bustling city, known as the one and only Tokyo, every fucking holiday.

__It was almost every single time that he finally managed to snag a week-long break, meant for resting and isolating himself from the stupidity that was Karasuno, then all of a sudden his mother Reina was packing the family's bags._ _

__Unfortunately for him, his grandparents along with other distant relatives, had lived in the center of Tokyo. Even hearing the word, Tokyo, was enough for Tsukishima to tense up and grow visually irritated, clenching his teeth slightly. School was already long enough as is, and to add onto it, every-time he had finally gotten a bit of sanctuary - suddenly, they were smack-dab in the middle of the city. The train rides were long, and strenuous on his patience that was already thin as is. To top that off, the poor beanstalk had to deal with Akiteru's constant pestering. Relatives seemed to smother them both with unnecessary and unwanted affection, constantly._ _

__Presents, hugs, kisses._ _

__He hated it._ _

__But now that they were in the midst of New Years Eve, the festival before him bustling with crowds of eager people, the blonde was embarrassed beyond belief. Akiteru and him had walked along the various carts and small carts, matching yukata's to accompany the clinginess apparent in the older brother. Every so often, the glances and gazes could be felt from people passing by, the strangers looking up at the seemingly huge brothers with curiosity. Of course, Aki was unaware of it all, but Tsukishima could feel the grimace of his growing ever-so wider with all the attention directed to them once every minute or so._ _

__"We haven't worn matching yakuta's in a while, have we?" The older brother commented, looking down at their traditional clothing with a grin. Tsukishima picked at the linings of his navy-blue yukata, clicking his tongue with annoyance. His hands ran along the material, tracing down towards his waist and stopping at the hip, before the blonde put his arm down and by his side._ _

__"I'm well aware, unfortunately," Was all that left his mouth, in a rather low and unsurprised tone. It felt like the garment was hindering every motion and movement of his, the tightly wrapped cloth constraining him. He was trapped like a fly in a jar, and the rather unrealistic part of him was wanting to rip off the clothing with ferocity. Of course, he'd refrain, but once he was home, the yakuta would come off with a haste unlike ever before._ _

__A tug could be felt at Tsukishima's upper arm, and with a sigh, the blonde looked over to see the other had trailed off towards an unfamilar cart, urging him to follow. And so he did, swatting the hand off of his arm. Akiteru paid no mind, much like Yamaguchi didn't when he had been his usual self. Or like Kuroo, when he spat the usual venom in his general direction. In fact, often, the rooster-haired individual often did the same back, a shitty smile on his face all while doing so._ _

__Kuroo._ _

__That fucking asshole._ _

__It was strange, how whenever his mind wandered towards him Tsukishima's chest hurt just a tad. But now was not the time to be... yearning. Ew. He was a little disgusted at himself with how easily he let the imbecile just tramp on his heart and waltz into his train of thoughts almost every day. That dumb face._ _

__"You want some?" Akiteru's voice cut through the seemingly distant and far-off expression. He looked down, seeing some takoyaki before them. The smell of oil and fried dough filled his nose gently, and Tsukishima had slightly backed up almost immediately. Right now, some mochi sounded much better then the fatty, oily meal before him._ _

__"Nah, I'm good... I'll go get some mochi, instead. Meet at the usual spot?" Tsukishima leaned to the left slightly, gesturing to the hill that they usually sat on to watch the fireworks. Other family members were surely also on the slope up ahead, spreading mortifying stories about Tsukishima and Akiteru as children. He winced a little, just imagining it all._ _

__"Sure!" And, with the confirmation, he made a bee-line for the mochi cart._ _

__

__

__

__"Happy New Year!" The elderly man called after him, bowing slightly before moving onto the next customer._ _

__By the time he had actually managed to get some mochi, the scowl of his simply turned into a grim expression of drowsiness. Apparently the mochi makers' were having a deal of some sort, where if a person bought three, they'd get two for free. Obviously, Tsukishima snagged at the opportunity, but he was still irritated at how long the line was either way._ _

__The mochi sat comfortably in his mouth, strawberry flavors spreading along his mouth and down his throat. If only the mochi establishment was in Miyagi instead... it was so damn delicious. A rather small influx of people passed by Tsukishima all of a sudden, excited words about 'the view' being exchanged among the women as they all scurried up the path._ _

__The view? An eyebrow arched._ _

__He looked down, checking his watch. 11:29pm. More then enough time to go see what was being so passionately gossiped about. He began walking with a rather leisurely pace, gaze fixed upon the path ahead._ _

__The more that he started walking, the less dense the crowds had gotten, until eventually it was only him and the girls up ahead. Tsukishima was quickly starting to doubt the original plan to travel with the females further ahead, until a rather bright light had shone abruptly. Or rather, lights. The skyline of Tokyo could be seen from below, a metal railing separating him from the full view. A tiny hum of surprise had escaped, narrowed eyes observing how the city seemed to be so full of life. He went further ahead, passing the group of girls, towards the railing with a quicker pace now. And, with a full stop at the edge, he confirmed for himself that this was definitely a better site for fireworks then the hill._ _

__As he leaned over the side, hands instinctively going to his glasses, slight whispers could be heard from behind. And then, before he knew it, an orange-haired stranger was next to him, leaning over too. She almost reminded Tsukishima of Hinata for a second, with the hair._ _

__With a glance, he could see the fierce red on her cheeks. Her friends put her up to this, probably. An amused look flashed across his face for a moment. "U-Uh..." She paused momentarily, clutching the railing with such a force that her knuckles were turning ghastly white. "I think you're really cute...! Could I maybe, ah... get your number?" The last portion of her statement was incredibly jumbled, but still comprehensible somehow._ _

__For some reason... he found himself staring at her. Looking for comparisons between her and Kuroo. She _definitely _wasn't as confident or annoying as him. Nor was she sarcastic, or as tall as he was, clearly.___ _

____He found himself running through the reasons why she wasn't Kuroo. Why she would probably never be equal to him, in his eyes. No one could be. And he didn't want to admit it._ _ _ _

____Eyebrows furrowed, as Tsukishima pressed his palm onto his head as though he'd come down with a sickness. Yeah, he was surely sick with something. "I'm not interes-"_ _ _ _

____Abruptly, a howl of laughter resembling a hyena's was heard from behind Tsukishima, cutting through his sentence. His shoulders tensed immediately. That ugly laugh was unmistakable._ _ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

____She didn't even need to hear the rest of the sentence, face dropping with a pensive look of disappointment. "Alright. Have a good night, then," Tsukishima couldn't bare to look at her face as she walked off towards her friends. Before they could shoot dangerously aggressive glared in his direction, he turned around, searching for the source of that familiar laugh._ _ _ _

____It didn't really take much searching for him to find the tall male, along with the white tustle of hair next to him. They'd been sitting on a bench all the way down the railing, munching on similar looking mochi. It wasn't exactly the same light pink shade, but it was still similarly colored, with a light blue. Hm, was it blueberry flavored, perhaps...?_ _ _ _

____As he drew closer, unsure of how to approach, he couldn't help but feel his heart speed up with the haste of nervousness. God fucking damn it. Even Kuroo's side profile looked good. That jaw of his was sharp and well-shaped, resembling chiseled marble. Not only that, but the red yakuta he wore complimented the tan, warm almond-colored skin that could be seen from afar. He found himself simply staring for a minute, wanting to take in the sight of Kuroo smiling and eating mochi._ _ _ _

____"Tsukishima-san?" Akaashi's voice could be heard, and as if on cue, Kuroo's head snapped to the right, where Tsukishima was standing. Tsukishima's voice hitched slightly in the back of his throat. His voice grew dry, and hard to get out properly without choking on any words.____

____"You guys are here, too?" It took a short moment for him to reboot, and return to normal, watching as they all scooted over for him to sit down._ _ _ _

____"What do you mean? We live in Tokyo, after all, smart-ass. What are___ you _ _ _ _ _doing here?" Kuroo inquired, having his usual shit-eating grin on his face that seemed to shine brighter then Tokyo's skyline across from them. Bokuto simply shook his head in immediate agreement, much like a dog would.______

______"I usually come every year. Family lives here," Tsukishima kept that disinterested demeanor of his apparent as he answered, taking a small bite of mochi. A tiny 'ohhh', could be heard from Bokuto, before he leaned back and exhaled. Akaashi quietly asked Bokuto a question, to which the two of them spoke about briefly. He sank in his seat, trying to elongate the chewing of the mochi so he wouldn't have to speak. For some reason, his mind always went blank around Kuroo, only the sound of his heart thumping being heard against those eardrums of Tsukishima’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm, makes sense. Missed me~?" Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, puffing up his chest and patting it, in some kind of weird way to assert dominance. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo for a moment in slight disbelief, expression morphing from surprise to utter disgust at the dumbass before him. The raven deflated like a balloon, wheezing at Tsukishima's expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______His lips betrayed him, and Tsukishima momentarily smiled, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I’ll take that as a yes!" He exclaimed, before taking a bite of his own snack._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Kuroo-san," He mocked Kuroo, tilting his head and pursing his lips to keep from smiling. A look of fake hurt was apparent on his face, Kuroo shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rude..." Was all he muttered, before gulping down the rest of the blue mochi. Tsukishima smirked - he won, this time._ _ _ _ _ _

It was so strange, how easily he found himself relaxed. Strange, indeed.

______"Oi, you two! We're gonna go get some more mochi. What kind do you guys want?" Bokuto asked, piquing both mens' interest. They turned towards the, now standing, male to see Akaashi by his side, hand wrapped around Bokuto's waist as though to keep him from any trouble. Cute. Too cute._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything is fine with me. What about you, Tsukki?" Kuroo answered with a slight shrug, before turning his gaze towards Tsukishima. There it was again. Tsukki. No matter how many times the blonde tried to tell him off, the name just stuck with Kuroo. He often wondered whether 'Tetsu' would be a bit much, but then again, he'd never let himself say that in front of Kuroo. The gratification that he'd get from hearing that nickname come out of Tsukishima's mouth was annoying to even think about._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Same," Tsukishima nodded. They both took note of their responses, before beginning to stroll off._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then there was two._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo put the container of mochi in his lap, arms reaching up to straighten out the yukata with gentle mannerisms. Tsukishima found himself wondering how Kuroo's hands would feel on his face. There were clear callouses from the continuous volleyball practices over the long years. He'd probably been practicing for a while. Somehow, even though his hands were rough-looking, Tsukishima imagined that they'd be soft when against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You really had to wear a red yukata?" Tsukishima said, suddenly, trying to stop the intrusive thinking at its root. No way in hell would he think things like that while the culprit was right in front of him, two feet away. Kuroo halted in his movements at the inquiry, that same playful gaze on Tsukishima once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's wrong with red?" He mused, hands clasping onto the container out of habit._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tch. There's nothing wrong with it - it's just all I see on you. You wear red almost every-time I've seen you." He clicked his tongue and explained, flipping over the small snack in his hands. Anything to keep from looking at the devious shift in Kuroo's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So you keep track?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh shit. Tsukishima realized the context of his words, and felt the flustered emotions bubbling up and manifesting into a tiny blush. He prayed it wouldn't be noticeable, but at the same time, Kuroo was Kuroo. Despite being idiotic (at times), he was still very observant and was very, very far from stupid. Sometimes it worked to his favor - as it did now. Tsukishima could tell by the way his grin slightly widened with realization._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hell no!" The blonde shook his head, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to feign slight surprise at Kuroo's words._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Riiight. Well, anyways, let's trade mochi!" He changed the subject rather quickly, as usual. Kuroo's attention span was always all over the place, and Tsukishima was thankful for that. Any more prying and he'd run out of lies._ _ _ _ _ _

______They switched pieces, both of them taking a tiny bite of the exchanged foods._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmm!" Kuroo looked down at the melted ice-cream with surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, what are your new years resolutions?" The question was rather genuine for a change of pace. Kuroo looked up from the snack with a somewhat earnest guise. It was silent as he pondered for a little while, and neither of them minded. Silence between them was always comfortable, with Tsukishima taking the time to lean down and look more closely at the cars passing by in the city. Even as midnight was nearing, the traffic was barely slowing down. Crowds were beginning to become more dense around the general area of the railing, and he momentarily wondered whether or not Akiteru would be mad if he missed the countdown. It'd be nicer to spend it with his... person of interest...?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fine. Crush._ _ _ _ _ _

______It sounded weird just thinking about it, but it was true. Tsukishima wanted to relish in the dumb yet amusing conversations with Kuroo while he could, before they returned to Miyagi and he didn't see Kuroo for a long while. He always felt warm and floaty, like he was on a cloud, whenever Kuroo managed to laugh or even show that welcoming smile. Feelings like these were unfamiliar to him, but also welcomed. He wanted more. A lot more then that nice feeling in his chest whenever he talked to Kuroo._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think I want more courage." He finally said, a rather quieter tone of voice. Tsukishima was somewhat baffled at the statement, glancing over to see Kuroo stare at his palms with a far-off look in his eyes. He stared, blinking owlishly, before looking over and meeting Tsukishima's gaze. A tiny smile appeared. A pang of immense endearment shot down his spine and along his limbs. What a simple smile could do to one man..._ _ _ _ _ _

______"..." His mouth moved, but the words couldn't seem to formulate themselves. He bit his lip, looking down at the railing, before finishing his incoherent response. "...I think you're plenty brave as is. What could you, the master of provocation, need courage for?" The statement was rather backhanded, with Tsukishima mentioning both the infamous title of his; and also adding a compliment in there. Kuroo chuckled, enclosing his palms around the edge of the bench._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Plenty of things. Everyone has their weaknesses, Tsukki." And, well, Kuroo wasn't wrong at all. He could probably empathize, even. Tsukishima had only nodded, reclining into the curved seat and exhaling a small breath. The air quickly turned to that of vapor, dancing away into the skyline. He observed as it left, and wondered if he could find courage of his own, too. Maybe they both needed the same kind of courage. Maybe._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How is the blueberry mochi, though?" He nudged the four-eyed individual slightly, their yukata's touching. Kuroo remained at his side even after the push, shoulders touching without the cat realizing. Tsukishima found himself inching closer unconsciously, wanting to hide from the cold surrounding them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Surprisingly tasty," Tsukishima commented, pleasantly enjoying the flavor of the (multiple, now that there was blueberries) fruits in his mouth. They merged together and seemed to make it all taste better. The tanginess was kind on his tongue, dissolving into pure bliss._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Surprisingly? Psssh, you and your strawberries. Other things taste good too, you know," He had teased, but continued to munch on the strawberry item regardless, which completely contradicted his teasing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ehh? Don't disrespect me and my fruit, rooster-head!" Tsukishima tried to snatch the food out of his grip, but Kuroo retracted his arm, a toothy smirk on his face. Tsukishima wanted to wipe it right off, and he wasn't sure if he'd do it with his fist or his mouth. Either sounded quite nice, honestly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he would probably be happy with both in the end._ _ _ _ _ _

______A second attempt was made at swiping the mochi, and, once again, Kuroo had raised his arm further away. That grin of his was growing by the second, spreading across his face. Tsukishima's lips twitched, lips betraying him as the corners of his lips upturned to that of a smile. Kuroo stood up, sticking his tongue out, mochi far far away from Tsukishima now. He tried to lunge for it from where he was sitting, but instead pulled the bed-head's arm down instead of just the snack._ _ _ _ _ _

______He blinked once. Twice._ _ _ _ _ _

______All of a sudden, Kuroo was on top of him, arms on both sides of Tsukishima's head to keep from crushing the blonde under his weight. A startled look remained on the raven's face, Kuroo being a little disorientated as to how they ended up where they did. Tsukishima could practically feel the warm breath of Kuroo against his collarbone. Shallow, yet sweet-smelling breath above him. Time had become only a concept to Tsukishima, him not knowing nor comprehending anything anymore but the handsome man above him. Tsukishima’s rare smile was being unsheathed again, without him really being able to help it. How could he _not _smile at the way Kuroo's face was dusted with pink.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I think... I think courage comes in different forms. Wouldn't you say so, Tsukki?" His voice was slightly lower then it usually would be, a look slightly different from usual on Kuroo's face. It was more hesitant. More honest, and sincere, but still somehow playful despite the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I agree," The reply was almost automatic, Tsukishima anticipating every word as though it'd be the last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was more then enough for Kuroo to understand. To know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroo's right arm moved slowly, painfully unhurried, onto Tsukishima's chin. With a small tilt of Tsukishima's face, Kuroo reached down, staring for a moment at his lips with a goofy smile, and connected his lips to Tsukishima's lips. They seemed to piece together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was shockingly easy, to meld into Kuroo's gentle touch and wrap his arms around the messy yet soft head of hair. Every touch from Kuroo was enough to make his chest rise and fall with unsteady, quick, surprised breaths. Every crevice was being explored by Kuroo's free hand.________

________Was this really happening? It felt like some kind of fever-dream for some reason, with the way that this was going so smoothly. Tsukishima always thought that he would never confess, even if it killed him not to. He thought that if, or when, he did (which was already quite unlikely) that he would end up chickening out. He thought that Kuroo would look at him like he was dumb for even considering that the man could harbor feelings for the dry, sarcastic, and rude volleyball player._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yet there they were - with Kuroo running his hands though Tsukishima's curls, the blonde enjoying how his lips seemed to taste like assorted berries and sweets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And as much as he didn't want the moment to end, Kuroo lifted himself up and off of Tsukishima, putting his hands on the sides of his face in a sort of childish disbelief. Tsukishima wiped his mouth, before looking over and snorting loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow... I really just did that!!!" He cheered and lifted his arms up, more to himself, then anything. It was fucking crazy how quickly a singular person could go from hot to annoying to dorky within the span of a minute. That was probably the charm to him, annoyingly enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm just as shocked as you are... this doesn't feel real." Tsukishima admitted, hands on his lap. Did this mean he could touch Kuroo like he’d wanted to? He could selfishly indulge himself in affections?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, regardless, now what?" Kuroo pondered, hand reaching for Tsukishima's. They intertwined, scooting closer. He couldn't help growing red, shaking his head in a sort of, 'I don't know' response. Tsukishima couldn't really speak properly at the moment, even if he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hmm... how about I treat you out to an actual date soon? Before I go all touchy-feely like that again." He offered, scratching the back of his head with slight embarrassment, a guilty smile present._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sounds good, Kuroo." He managed to get out through a shell-shocked demeanor, looking down at their hands. As much as he felt like crying, there was no way in hell he'd do that now. Once he got home though, he was definitely going to need a few tissues to calm his nerves. Happy crying would not be happening in public. That'd be plain embarrassing for Tsukishima._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck! I have to get back to my brother..." Tsukishima jumped up with a sudden realization, clutching his watch. 11:52pm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"O-Oh! Oh yeah, right. I think I have your number already, so I'll text you later about the date." The raven looked up at Tsukishima, eyes equivalent to that of a puppy. His will wavered for a moment, Tsukishima wanting to stay, until he realized what'd been said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You have my number?" Eyebrows furrowed into that of confusion. Kuroo yelped, closing his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I kinda, maybe asked Daichi for it..." He tried to down-play the embarrassment in his demeanor, shrugging it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pfft-- I don't even wanna ask why or how. See you soon, dumbass." A rather amused laugh left his lips, and that embarrassment of Kuroo's was long gone, replaced by a warm expression of tenderness after hearing that laugh of Tsukishima’s. He waved him a goodbye, Kuroo calling after him with a chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Happy new years, asshole!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maybe Tokyo wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
